pokemonxyugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqucean (Pokémon)
- Female= image:Aqua_Female.jpg }} Aqucean (Japanese: 水のイルカ Mizuruka) is a Water-type Pokémon. It evolves into either Poiphin, if male, by being exposed to a Contact Gem, or if female, Marinorpis with a Dusk Stone. Pronounced: (Ah-ques-ee-en) Biography Physiology All Aqucean resemble calves and have two front fins, a tail fin, back fin, round noses, and a blow hole on their back. Males are predominantly baby blue with tan bellies, while females are navy blue with hot pink underbellies. A male has a chipped back fin and the blow hole is the color of their underbelly and closer to the side of the back, while a female's is the same color as the back and is closer to the base of the back fin. Gender differences A male Aqucean is light blue with a tan belly, while a female Aqucean is navy blue with a pink belly. This difference also determines their evolutionary line. A male has a chipped back fin and the blow hole is the color of their underbelly and closer to the side of the back, while a female's is the same color as the back and is closer to the base of the back fin. A male's eyelashes are also more visible than a female's. Special abilities It has super hearing underwater as well as able to comunicate using sonar waves with its friends and family. Behavior Aqucean are very loyal and friendly Pokémon. They travel in packs most of the time because they are very family oriented. They will almost never leave one another and protect each other when in danger. Aqucean don't like to fight, but will at all cost to protect their family and friends. They have a special relationship with other alien Pokémon as well as sealife Pokémon. Habitat Aqucean along with their evolutions are mammals and love to live in cool, beachy areas. They are usually native to a Neo Region exclusive area called Neo Space. Diet Like most dolphins, Aqucean eat fish and other seafood. Appearance Major Appearance Jaden's Aqucean :Main article: Aquos :Main article: Marina (Aqucean) Two Aqucean, a male and female, are under the ownership of Jaden Yuki in Pokémon Academy. They are two of the ten Pokémon he receives in episode To Serve a Porpoise. The male Aqucean, nickname Aquos, is used against Alien of Light. Aquos evolves during Jaden's second battle with Aster while Marina (Jaden's female Aqucean) evolves in The Bounds of Light during Jaden's duel with Sartorius. Minor Appearance Some Aqucean appear in the seas of Neo Space in the Pokémon Academy episode'', ''To Serve a Porpoise. Game Data Game Locations Sprites These are all the same in Black and White 2 Versions and Neo and Retro Versions. Aqua Male.jpg|Normal Male Sprite Aqua Male Shiny.jpg|Shiny Male Sprite Aqua Female.jpg|Normal Female Sprite Aqua Female Shiny.jpg|Shiny Female Sprite Category:Pokémon in the Neo Pokédex Category:Pokémon in the Unova Pokédex in Black and White Version 2 Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Water 2 Egg Group Category:Field Egg Group Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a 50% gender ratio Category:Pokémon with branched evolution